Can't Take it?
by doveofpeace9910
Summary: My first Swan Queen fanfiction! Smuty Swan Queen!
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! Fuck Regina!" groaned Emma.

Regina had her bound to the bed and was teasing her by lightly grazing her inner thighs and toned abdomen with her slender fingers. She loved being in charge, especially sexually. Emma was bound with her hands tied up and her legs spread apart and tied down. Emma had been giving Regina a hard time all day, and now, she was paying for the consequences.

"What's the matter, dear?" Regina uttered in a husky tone. "Can't take it?" she asked as she slid her body up Emmas' and licked her neck and bit her earlobe.

"I'm sure you'll think better next time to when I tell you not to wear those sexy jeans of yours to work. You're mine."

Emma moaned in pleasure, but she was losing her mind. She needed to be fucked. Hard. And by Regina.

"Regina," Emma whispered, "Please, fuck me. I need you inside me."

Regina thought she would finally play nice since she had been teasing her for the last 15 minutes, which seem like years to Emma. Regina kissed her hard, ramming her tongue in her mouth then scratching up and down her toned body until she settled on her nipples. Twisting them and rolling them between her fingers. Emma arched her back and moaned in approval. Regina smiled against her neck, then bit down hard on her collar bone, making sure a hickey would be left there. She wanted Emma to know she was hers. Only hers.

She then took lowered her body down onto hers and started sucking on her right nipple, then her left. As she was sucking on her left nipple, her fingers trickled down to her core. She felt Emmas' heat radiating onto her palm. Regina took her fingertips and slowly made circles onto Emmas clit. Emma bucked her hips and let out a loud moan, making Regina grin against her nipple.

"Fuck Regina!" Emma screamed. "Please fuck me already!"

Regina then rammed two fingers deep inside the blondes tight, wet pussy. Emma screamed in pleasure, "Oh fuck…yes!" Regina continued to pump her pussy with her fingers. In and out, in and out. Emma started riding to Regina's rhythm.

"Mmmm," Regina moaned. "You're so wet for me."

Regina continued to make her way down her body until she was staring at her lovers wet, throbbing pussy. Watching her ride her fingers. She bit her lip and watching Emma get off was making her increasingly wet. Drenched per say.

Eventually, Regina couldn't take it anymore and thrusted her face into the blondes core. Moaning as soon as she inhaled her scent, and moaning even more with each flick of her tongue against her clit.

"Oh my God! Fuck! Don-….Don't stop."

She grinned against her lovers wet slit and continued to pump her pussy and lick her clean.

It didn't take long for Emma to climax. She trembled into her orgasm, as it ripped through her body and hot, drenched core. She screamed Regina's name over and over again until it was a whisper.

Regina untied the blondes ankles and wrist and held her to her. She kissed her slow and passionately.

"Hmmm" Emma moaned. "That was amazing. Fuck." Regina smiled against her lips and kissed her again.

"Indeed it was, dear. Now, my only question to you is…how are you going to fuck me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Emma lay there for only a moment to catch her breath. She was going to have her revenge on Regina. She was going to take her sweet time. Long and slow; until her Queen was begging for her.

Emma reversed their positions and shared a passionate kiss together. Emma bound the Queen's hands over hers, then with her magic, bound them in handcuffs. She moved Regina's legs apart with her thigh and slid her body down to where her stomach was directly ontop of her core. She was wet. REALLY wet. With the snap of her fingers, Regina's legs were spread wide by a spreader bar.

"What are you doing, dear?" Regina asked in a husky tone.

"What you did to me, just more...erotic."

"Is that anyway to treat your queen, dear?"

"Mmm, the only way I will be treating you is the way you will be screaming." Emma grinned. "I want you to beg for it, just like I did."

Regina scoffed. "You think you can get me to beg? If you can manage that, you can fuck me whenever you want for a week whenever you want. How's that sound?"

"Just perfect your majesty."

"But if you fail," she scoffed once more. "Then, you get to do my paperwork for an entire week."

"This is more fun. And you WILL beg me to fuck you your majesty. That is a promise."

Without another word, Emma started her torture. She grabbed her hair and pulled back and sunk her teeth into Regina's neck. Biting, sukcing, and licking over her pulse point and the nape of her neck. Regina screamed at the suddenness. With another flick of her wrist, Regina was blindfolded.  
"Can't have you watching my every move now can we?" Regina bit her lip. She had never seen this side of Emma before; it was safe to say she was thoroughly enjoying this.

Emma then licked up her neck and bit down on her earlobe, causing the brunette to shiver and moan. She knew exactly what made Regina tick, and she fully intended to make this game as long as she wanted, just for Regina to beg to be fucked. She scratched down her body while her teeth and lips were still attached to her lobe. Regina moaned loudly and started bucking her hips.

Once Emma reached her core this time, she was drenched. She smired at her handywork, but she was nowhere near done toying with her. She moved her hand to the brunette's hip and scratched in slow circles. Not too hard, but not too light. Regina's moans became more needy, but she still didn't utter a word. Emma slid down her body and began sucking her right nipple. Her hand came up and tourtured the othernipple by pinching, rolling, and flicking it.

The brunette squirmed in pleasure, her breath became rapid, her back arched, she wanted to be fucked already. She momentarily wanted to throw her bet out the window, but it became more of a reminder and tried to calm herself down.

"What's the matter my queen?" Emma uttered innocently as she transferred her mouth to her other nipple. Regina gasped loudly at the new contact. "You want me to fuck you baby?" she sucked harder and her hand slowly trickled down her stomach. She made slow circles around her navel, then made circles down to her landing strip of hair and began playing with it. "Do you want me here baby?" She knew Regina loved the pet name more than anything. She originally told her to stop calling her that, but eventually, she confessed it was the hottest thing she could say during sex.

Regina bucked her hips once more, wanting pressure. Wanting Emma inside of her. Her limit was slowly diminishing. She held onto her cuffs and pulled herself up and down, moaning in the withdrawal.

"Now my Queen, I can't have you moving around unless you're screaming my name. Unless you're coming for me."

She began to whimper. "Emma, can't you just do what you're supposed to do? Do you have to tease me this relentless?"

At that, Emma stopped everything and propped herself up, with her core on Regina's stomach. The brunette sighed in disapproval. "What a great question your majesty!" She slowly started moving her hips, her own wetness coating her stomach. She leaned forward and lifted the blindfold slightly onto her forehead. Regina was definitely getting close to losing it. Her eyes were almost black with lust, her lips were a dark pink from biting them, her complexion was flushed. The blonde was loving this. "But to answer your question shortly, yes." She kissed Regina, taking her bottom lip into her mouth, sucking it lightly yet hard. She slipped her tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Emma then leaned back up, but she took her hands and put them behind her on top of Regina's thighs. Slowly scratching upward and inward. Slow and hard. She wanted Regina to watch her torture her. She moved downward to she was starting Regina's soaked pussy. She continued the scratching, each time getting closer and closer to her drenched lips.

"FUCK! Emma!" Regina cried. "Can you just fuck me already!" She couldn't take it anymore. She needed release. She needed Emma's mouth or fingers or both. She didn't care how, she just needed Emma.

The blonde grinned. "Now we're getting somewhere my Queen. What's the magic word?" She began to ever so slowly flick Regina's clit. The brunette basically jumped off the bed. She arched her back and groaned. This caused the blindfold to fall back over her eyes.

"FUCK!"

"Wrong."

"Emma fuck me!"

"That isn't the magic word."

This was getting painful for Regina. She didn't want to say please. She wasn't a child, and she wanted to be done with this game.

"Fuck me. NOW! I can't take it anymore."

"You just have to say one word. That's all I need." She slipped a single finger into the brunette. She could feel her pussy throbbing for release. She pulled her finger out. "God Regina, you're so wet! So wet for me." Emma began to suck her finger. When she went to look up, she was that the blindfold had fallen back onto her eyes. With another flick of her wrist, the blindfold was gone. Regina was sweating from the teasing. "Mmmm, you taste so fucking good your majesty. Imagine how my wet mouth would be on your hot cunt. Flicking my tong-"

"PLEASE!"

"What?"

"PLEASE FUCK ME EMMA!"

Without another word, Emma shoved two fingers into Regina and began pumping her. In and out, fast. Regina screamed so loud, her scream was almost girly sounding. Emma had never heard her make that sound before. She slapped her ass and slid back up to her nipples and began sucking on them hard. She slipped a third finger into Regina.

"FUUCCKK! YES EMMA YES!"

The blonde smirked against her nipple. She slid up further sinking her teeth into the nap of her neck, flicking, sucking, and biting. Regina continued to scream and ride her long orgasm. Once Emma reached her earlobe, her body couldn't take it. She ejaculated. Something that no one has ever done. She continued to scream in pleasure.

When Emma felt Regina ejaculate, her eyes met Regina's. She smirked and then kissed her hard, still pumping in and out of her. She didn't want to stop. She wanted that to happen again. The blonde then snaked her way down and unshackled her ankles and bent them over her shoulders. Regina sighed in relief, but then moaned dully in pleasure as the blonde began drinking her up.

"Mmmm, fuck Emma!"

Emma couldn't stop. She was going to make Regina come for her once more, but in her mouth. Even though the sheet were soaked, she didn't care. She had never made Regina do that. Or even made her scream that high before. She started out drinking up her juices, then her pace became faster and faster.

"Emma..." the brunette whispered. "I..don't..think..I can..anymore" she stuttered.

The blonde didn't stop. Regina started grinding her hips into Emma's face. Emma looked up to Regina and with her magic removed the cuffs. The brunette immediately placed her hands into the blonde's long locks.

Just when she thought she couldn't anymore, Regina's strength regained and held onto the blonde harded. She moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around Emma and really began to ride the blonde's face. Emma slide two fingers back into her and pumped her cunt slowly.

"Faster baby, please."

Emma did as she was told. She loved that she made Regina beg twice now. Possibly more, just non-verbally. As Emma thrusted faster, so did her tongue. It didn't take long after that, Regina was orgasming and screaming; pulling on Emma's hair.

"OH GOD! YES! PLEASE...PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

The blonde grinned and continued both motions as fast as she could, which made Regina ejaculate once more. Emma moaned in pleasure and steadily drank her as she flooded her mouth.

Regina lay limp as Emma came up and held her.

"Wow baby, I didn't know what you were capable of." Emma smirked.

"Mhmm." was the only response Regina could give.

"Guess no paperwork for me this week!"

"Mhm"

"Is that all you can say baby?"

"Mhmm. You wore me out."

Emma chuckled. "I'm glad. I was worried I was going to have to do that awful paperwork."

"We'll see dear. If you can keep it up the rest of the week. If you can keep me begging all week, then you won't have to worry about it."

Emma kissed Regina's forehead. "Don't worry, I fully intend on making you come like this everytime you beg."

"Oh God, I don't know. That was really embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Because the sheets are wet and cold. I feel like a child who wet the bed."

"Regina, that was the hottest and most intimate thing I've ever experienced with you. It felt so great making you do that. It's rare that any woman can do that. You should be impressed with yourself honestly."

Regina smiled. "We'll see dear. But can we shower? I'm cold and in need of a hot shower."

"Of course baby." Emma brought her lips to Regina's.

"I love you so much Regina."

"I love you too, dear."


End file.
